You're My Cinderella
by Dong Rim
Summary: Chap 2 Update. "Eoh? Apa-apaan ini? Kok mendadak dinas keluar kota?.."/"..Lain kali kalau perlu apa-apa, dan orangtuamu sedang tidak ada, datang saja pada kami."/"Anak-anak perkenalkan, ini Cho Eunhyuk.."/"Annyeonghaseyo.."/Perasaan Heechul yang mulai tersakiti/"Hankyung-ssi, Heechul-ssi itu yeojyachingunya Hankyung-ssi?"/"Aniyo, dia hanya teman masa kecilku."/Teman?/HanChul Fic/GS
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle : You're My Cinderella**_

_**Pairing : HanChul**_

_**Other Pairing : (Slight) HanHyuk, HaeHyuk & SiBum**_

_**Genre : Friend Ship, School Life, Romance**_

_**Rate : T - Indonesia**_

_**Author : Park Dong Rim (Sekarang Author make marga keluarga, diambil dari kelahiran appa Author. Readers : Gak nanya Thor. Oke abaikan)**_

_**Warning : GS / Gender Switch, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Alur gak nyambung**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Disini Author hanya meminjam nama. INGAT! Hanya meminjam nama! Tidak ada maksud untuk merendahkan ataupun menjelekkan seseorang. Dan para cast disini hanyalah milik mereka, ortu mereka, Tuham, dan SME. Mungkin khusus untuk Donghae dan Kibum milik Author kali ya? XD *Dibom Fishy + Snowers DX***_

A/N :

Annyeong~ Author bawa FF HanChul yang tepat dini hari tadi dihapus oleh ffn (Padahal baru sehari==).  
Sekarang Author Republis ulang dengan sedikit perubahan. Silahkan dibaca ^^

.

**Start Story**

**.**

Disebuah bangku kelas, terlihat seorang namja berparas Cina tengah menghadapkan wajahnya kearah jendela kelas dengan tangan sebagai penopangnya. Wajahnya begitu damai, terlihat dari matanya yang tertutup. Memang sangat pas dengan suasana kelas yang tengah sepi karena mengingat ini adalah jam istirahat.

Tampak dari arah ambang pintu kelas, seorang yeojya berparas cantik dengan lekukan tubuh yang sangat sempurna tengah memandanginya heran. Tak lama yeojya itu mendekati namja Cina itu dan menepuk bahunya.

"Han," panggilnya.

"Hn?" tanya namja itu santai, seolah tahu bahwa siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Tidak sedang membaca buku? Biasanya kau akan membaca buku jika sedang istirahat," tanya yeojya itu sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aniyo. Sedang tidak ada mood membaca saja. Waeyo?"

"Ani, hanya saja tumben kau tidak membaca. Sedang ada masalah, hum?"

Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya, membuka matanya dan menatap yeojya didepannya. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan senyum usil.

"Ikh, kok gitu sih ngomongnya? Nyebelin banget!" gerutu sang yeojya.

"Hahaha, aniyo aniyo. Masih benci dengan pertanyaan itu, eoh? Hahaha.."

"Pikirkan saja sendiri Cina OLENG!" ketus yeojya itu dengam menekan perkataan terakhirnya.

"Ya ya ya, kenapa kau masih memanggilku begitu Chullie? Jahat sekali" ujar Hankyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Habisnya kau bikin kesal duluan sih!"

"Hehe, mianhae Chullie-ah, Oke?" Hankyung mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Iyadeh. Aku mau kekantin, Kau mau nitip sesuatu?" tanya Heechul –yeojya itu- sambil bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Um, roti saja deh. Terserah rasa apa saja. Ini uangnya," Hankyung menyerahkan selembar uang berterakan angka 5 ribu won kepada Heechul.

"Oke."

Setelah mengambil uang yang diserahkan Hankyung, Heechul pun langsung melekas pergi meninggalkan kelas yang hanya dihuni oleh Hankyung itu.

.

**You're My Cinderella**

.

**#In The Cafeteria**

"Satu roti coklat dan juga chocopie untukku, ahjumma," pinta Heechul pada ahjumma penjaga kedai kantin.

"Baiklah," kata ahjumma itu lalu mengambil jajanan yang diminta oleh Heechul.

"Ini, semuanya jadi 6 ribu won."

"Ini uangnya ahjumma," Heechul menyerahkan uang 6 ribu won kepada ahjumma itu.

"Kamsahmnida"

Heechul mengeluarkan senyumnya, "Ne," ucapnya.

Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya, Heechul pun berjalan kembali kearah kelasnya.

.

**You're My Cinderella**

.

* * *

**#In Class**

Heechul berjalan kearah bangku Hankyung dan menyerahkan roti yang dipesannya.

"Ini. Roti coklat tak masalah kan?" tanyanya.

"Ne gomawo," kata Hankyung lalu mulai membuka bungkus roti tersebut. Sedangkan Heechul mengambil sebuah kursi disebelah bangku Hankyung dan menyeretnya kemeja Hankyung.

Heechul mendudukkan dirinya dikursi itu dan membuka bungkus chocopienya. "Tidak ikut main basket dengan anak namja?" tanya Heechul memulai percakapan.

"Aniyo," jawab Hankyung singkat namun jelas.

"Waeyo?"

"Gwaenchana, hanya sedang tidak ingin ikut saja. Setidaknya aku ingin istirahat."

"Ooh.."

Lama setelah percakapan itu selesai, mereka tidak memulai percakapan baru lagi. Hingga akhirnya bel tanda istirahat telah usai berbunyi. Menyatakan bahwa akan dimulainya kembali sebuah pelajaran.

.

.

***Heechul POV***

Haah, pelajarannya membosankan. Aku tak mengerti apa yang seonsaengnim itu terangkan. Buktinya, dari tadi aku hanya mencoret-coret buku tulisku dengan gambar-gambar aneh. Mulai dari monster dinausaurus berbentuk kepala seonsaengnim itu, ulat, dan banyak lagi.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah paham anak-anak?" tanya seonsaengnim itu setelah selesai menerangkan materi barunya.

"Sudah seonsaengnim," jawab kami semua serempak. Mungkin sebenarnya itu adalah kebohongan. Khekhekhe..

"Kalau kalian sudah paham, kita adakan tes."

"MWOO?"

What what? Tes? Yang benar saja! Bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa yang dijelaskannya. Aish! Seonsaengnim ini minta dibunuh apa? Baru juga menyelesaikan satu materi masa langsung dikasih tes? Yang benar saja! Apa-apaan ini?

"Bapak tidak akan menerima penolakan. Sekarang masukan semua buku kalian. Hanya boleh ada alat tulis diatas meja. Mengerti?"

"Ne…"

Haaah, apa boleh buat deh. Mumpung disebelahku itu Hankyung, minta contekan deh. Hihihi, punya teman itu harus dimanfaatkan *Jahat sekali dikau Heechul ==*.

Seonsaengnim mulai membagikan kertas ulangannya saat kami semua sudah meletakkan buku kami didalam tas. Melewati satu per satu bangku dari kami, dan akhirnya sampai dibangkuku. Baiklah, tenang Kim Heechul, pertama-tama isi nama lengkap, kelas, lalu hari dan tanggal.

.

Sip! Semua sudah kuisi dengan benar!

Ah, maksudnya data dirinya. Hehehe.. Kalau soalnya sih.. lihat sendiri deh, masih clin-clong.

Baiklah, kita mulai pembuatan dosanya Kim Heechul!

Aku mencondongkan diriku kearah kiri dan menoel sedikit lengan Hankyung dengan pensil mekanikku. Tak perlu lama menunggu karena Hankyung sudah menoleh kearahku. Kutegakkan jari telunjukku sehingga menandakan kalau aku ingin minta jawaban nomer satu.

Untung Hankyung orangnya baik, jadi dia langsung memberi tahukan jawabannya. Dan lebih untung lagi.. semua soalnya adalah pilihan ganda! Dengan begini, aku bisa menanyakan semua jawabannya dengan mudah! Khekhekhekhe...

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 45 menit kami lalui tes ini, dan seonsaengnim berdiri dari duduknya.

"Waktunya habis. Letakkan alat tulis kalian, kumpulkan lembaran tesnya dimeja bapak," perintah seonsaengnim.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba kedua kami semua mulai berbaris dan meletakkan lembaran tes kami.

"Han, jeongmal gomawo ne," ucapku saat sudah terduduk dikursiku kembali.

"Ne cheonma," balas Hankyung sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kenapa dia tidak meresa risih saat aku terus bertanya-tanya tadi ya? Padahal kalau orang lain pasti sudah marah-marah padaku. Ckckck, benar-benar namja yang sangat baik.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Ah, bel berbunyi. Asyik, akhirnya pulang juga. Sudah jengah aku seharian ditempat yang sangat mengerikan ini. Kulihat seonsaengnim sudah mulai merapikan bawaannya.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini. Pelajari kembali yang sudah bapak terangkan tadi."

"Ne seonsaengnim."

Seonsaengnim berjalan keluar kelas dan disusul dengan para siswa-siswinya.

"Kajja pulang," ajak Hankyung sambil menawarkan telapak tangannya.

"Ne," aku meletakkan tanganku diatas telapak tangannya dan Hankyung menggenggamnya.

Kalian pasti berpikir kami ini pacaran kan? Aniyo aniyo, kami tidak berpacaran. Tapi memang kebiasaan kami dari dulu kalau saat pulang sekolah kami akan bergandeng tangan. Seperti anak kecil eoh? Biarkan, toh tak ada yang merasa tersinggung kok dengan tingkah konyol kami ini. Lagi pula kalau berjalan seperti ini rasanya nyaman kok.

Yah,pokoknya apapun tanggapan orang lain tentang apa yang kami lakukan ini kuketuskan saja bahwa kami TIDAK BERPACARAN! Atau mungkin BELUM?

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued / End?**

* * *

Annyeong readers~, ada yang kangen sama Author? (Readers : Gak ada!. Author : *Pundung di WC*)

Ficnya GaJe? Mianhae~ Author sudah berusaha biar gak GaJe :(  
Ngegantung? Emang iya, karena kelanjutannya tergantung dari Riview Readers. Kalau banyak yang minta TBC, ya Author lanjutin. Tapi kalau minta END? Ya gak Author lanjutin.

Pokoknya kelanjutan dari Fic ini tergantung dari Riview Readers, Oke?  
Perbanyaklah Riview kalau mau tahu kelanjutan ceritanya :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : You're My Cinderella**_

_**Pairing : HanChul**_

_**Other Pairing : Slight HaeHyuk & SiBum (Other Pair akan berubah seiring dengan berjalannya cerita)**_

_**Genre : Friend Ship, School Life, Romance**_

_**Rate : T - Indonesia**_

_**Author : Park Dong Rim (Sekarang Author make marga keluarga, diambil dari kelahiran appa Author. Readers : Gak nanya Thor. Oke abaikan)**_

_**Warning : GS / Gender Switch, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Alur gak nyambung**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Disini Author hanya meminjam nama. INGAT! Hanya meminjam nama! Tidak ada maksud untuk merendahkan ataupun menjelekkan seseorang. Dan para cast disini hanyalah milik mereka, ortu mereka, Tuham, dan SME. Mungkin khusus untuk Donghae dan Kibum milik Author kali ya? XD *Dibom Fishy + Snowers DX***_

A/N :

Chap 2 Update :D  
Mian Author lama Update T^T. Sibuk sama kegiatan sehari-hari. Harap dimaklumi.  
Sebagai permintaan maaf, Chap 2 Author perpanjang Storynya (walaupun gak sampe sepanjang belalai gajah *Apa hubungannya?*)  
Dari pada penasaran. Langsung baca aja deh. Happy reading~

.

.

**Start Story**

.

.

***Next Day***

***Heechul POV***

Kriiiiiiiiiing Kriiiiiiiiiiiing

Aish, sudah pagi ne? Padahal aku masih ngantuk. Uuuuh.

Aku mengarahkan tanganku kearah jam alarm kamarku. Kemudian aku mendudukkan tubuhku dan meregangkan sedikit otot-ototku yang kaku.

"Nngggghhhh," erangku.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku langsung mengambil handuk dan seragamku lalu menuju kamar mandi yang berada dilantai satu. Tentunya masih dengan mata yang sedikit terkantuk. Yah,kuakui semalam aku tidur larut karena keasyikan chattingan.

Ah sudahlah, aku mandi dulu.

***Heechul POV End***

.

.

15 menit kemudian Heechul keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam yang sudah tertata rapi ditubuhnya. Setelah sedikit mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, Heechul bergegas berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Eomma..," panggilnya setelah dilihatnya tidak ada seorang pun didalam ruangan itu.

Pandangan matanya tertarik kearah sebuah kertas berwarna putih dimeja makan. Didekatinya meja makan itu dan diambilnya kertas putih yang menarik perhatiannya.

'Chullie-ah, ini eomma. Mianhaeyo, mendadak eomma dan appa harus dinas keluar kota selama seminggu. Eomma sudah menaruh uang untuk belanja kebutuhanmu selama seminggu ini dilaci dapur. Jaga dirimu ne chagi. From : Eomma dan appa,' bacanya.

"Eoh? Apa-apaan ini? Kok mendadak dinas keluar kota? Eomma dan apa ada-ada saja!" kesalnya lalu menaruh kembali kertas putih itu ketempat semula.

"Apa boleh buat deh. Aku beli roti disekolah saja ah."

Karena niat awalnya untuk sarapan terbatalkan lantaran tidak ada makanan apapun tersajikan *eomma yang kejam(?) ==*, Heechul memutuskan untuk segera berangkat sekolah dan membeli sebungkus roti untuk sarapannya. Namun setelah ia mengambil tasnya yang masih berada dikamarnya, tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring.

TING TONG TING TONG

Heechul yang menyadari hal itu langsung menuju pintu masuk.

"Nuguya?" tanyanya sebelum membuka pintu itu.

"Ini aku, Hankyung," jawab seseorang dari luar sana.

Seketika itu juga Heechul segera membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkan Hankyung masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Ini, dari eommaku. Katanya orangtuamu sedang dinas keluar kota dan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi kan?" tanya Hankyung sambil menyerahkan sekotak bekal.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo," Heechul mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima bekal pemberian eomma Hankyung itu, dan…

Kruuuuyuuuyuuyuuk

"Ah…," Heeechul membulatkan matanya sempurna saat perutnya berbunyi nyaring disaat yang sangat tidak tepat –baginya.

"Buh.. Wahahahahaha.. Kau belum sarapan eoh?" Tanya Hankyung menyelidik dengan sedikit menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Heechul hanya cengar-cengir sebagai jawabannya.

"Aiiish, sudah kuduga. Sarapan dirumahku ne,"

"Eh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lain dari Heechul, Hankyung langsung menautkan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Heechul dan menariknya kearah rumahnya yang berada tepat didepan rumah Heechul.

CKLEK

Hankung membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung menuju ruang makan. Didalam ruangan itu terlihat sepasang suami-istri yang diyakini adalah eomma dan appa Hankyung.

"Umma," panggil Hankyung.

"Ne?" jawab eomma Hankyung dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada anaknya itu.

"Heechul numpang makan disini, Bolehkan? Sepertinya dirumahnya tidak ada makanan sedikitpun sampai-sampai perutnya membuka konser mendadak," tutur Hankyung sambil menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak lagi mengingat betapa kencangnya bunyi perut Heechul tadi.

Sedangkan Heechul? Dia menatap Hankyung dengan death-glarenya yang mengucapkan 'jangan-bilang-bilang-pabbo!'

Eomma Hankyung yang mendengar penuturan dari anaknya hanya dapat tertawa pelan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Chullie, ayo duduk dong. Anggap saja seperti dirumah sendiri ne," ucap eomma Hankyung tulus.

Heechul memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Ne, kamshamnida ahjumma," ucapnya kemudian.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Chullie-ah."

"Ne, ahjussi."

.

***Skip Time Breakfast***

.

**You're My Cinderella**

.

***Go To School***

"Hankyung, gomawo ne. Masakan buatan eommamu enak sekali. Lebih enak dari pada buatan eommaku."

"Ne, cheonma. Lain kali kalau perlu apa-apa, dan orangtuamu sedang tidak ada, datang saja kerumah kami OK!"

"Oke!"

Heechul dan Hankyung terus bercanda ria diperjalan mereka menuju sekolah. Menuju sekolah? Tentu saja, karena mereka adalah seorang pelajar SMA. Kalau bukan pelajar, mungkin mereka sudah bermain-main ria layaknya gelandangan *PLAK!*. Baiklah, kembali ke cerita.

"Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu Han?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kenapa harus lupa?" jawab dan tanya Heechul.

"Kukira kau akan lupa."

"Siapa juga yang akan melupakan kejadian itu?"

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

Disebuah taman kota terlihat beberapa namja muda–kira-kira berumur 13 tahun- yang mengerubungi seorang namja muda –yang juga berumu 13 tahun. Namja yang berbadan cukup berisi aka gemuk, memajukan kakinya kedepan namja yang menjadi pusatnya.

"Ya, kau! Kau anak baru diperumahan ini kan? Kalau kau ingin bermain ditaman ini sepuasnya kau harus selalu mentraktir kami setiap kau kemari," kata namja bertubuh gemuk itu.

"Eoh? Waeyo?" tanya sang namja yang menjadi pusat kerubungan. Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa memanggilnya Hankyung mulai sekarang.

"Karena taman ini milik kami!" bangga namja bertubuh gemuk itu layaknya seorang BOS. Ah, mungkin dirinya memang seorang BOS digengnya itu.

"Shireo! Taman ini kan bukan hanya miilk kalian!" bentak Hankyung, tak mau kalah.

"Kau berani melawan eoh? Rasakan ini!"

BUAGH

Namja muda lainnya yang bertubuh sedikit kekar melayangkan tinjuan mautnya kearah pipi kanan Hankyung dan berhasil membuat Hankyung terjatuh seketika. Bahkan sudut bibirnya sudah mulai mengalirkan cairan berwarna merah segar.

"Aish," ringisnya saat mengusap pinggir bibirnya.

"Hahaha, makanya jangan sok jadi pahlawan. Kerja yang bagus Minho!" sang namja bertubuh gemuk tadi menepuk-nepuk bahu namja yang memukul –atau lebih tepatnya meninju- pipi Hankyung.

"Tentu saja BOS! Semua yang melawanmu akan kubasmi sampai tuntas!" tuturnya.

"Bagus-bagus, tidak salah aku memilihmu ikut serta kedalam gengku."

"Kalian..!" Hankyung bangkit dan langsung menarik kerah baju namja bertubuh gemuk.

"Wow wow, Minho, sepertinya dia belum kapok," kata namja itu menyeringai.

BUAGH

Tanpa segan Hankyung segera menonjok pipi kiri namja gemuk itu dan berhasil membuatnya sedikit tergoyah dan meringis kesakitan. "Minho, sepertinya kau perlu memberikannya pelayanan khusus!" gertak namja gemuk itu kesal.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan."

Minho menarik kerah baju Hankyung dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hankyung berani.

"Membuatmu babak belur. Bagaimana? Menarik bukan?"

BUAGH

Minho kembali menonjok pipi kanan Hankyung dan membuat darah semakin mengalir keluar. Hankyung membersihkan pinggir bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Sepertinya akan menarik jika 1 VS 1," ucap Hankyung dengan evil-smirk yang dimilikinya berkat latihan teman lamanya dinegara asalnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. BOS, biarkan aku menghabisinya sendiri," izin Minho kepada sang ketua geng.

"Silahkan saja Min," jawab sangan ketua.

Dan saat itu pula, pertempuran dimulai kembali. Minho mencoba melayangkan tinjunya dipipi kiri Hankyung, namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Hankyung.

Bukan Minho namanya kalau langsung menyerah. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Hankyung tangan Minho yang lainnya sudah mengepal dan diarahkan kearah pipi kanan Hankyung lagi. Dan itu membuat Hankyun kembali terjatuh. Minho tak memberikan waktu untuk Hankyung bangkit, terlihat saat ia menendang perut Hankyung cukup kencang dan membuat Hankyung hamper muntah darah dibuatnya.

Minho menghentikan aksinya sesaat. "Hanya segini kemampuanmu eoh? Sungguh rendah," Minho tertawa sinis. Sedangkan Hankyung masih memegang perutnya dan sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"YAA! KALIAN SEMUA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara nyaring mengambil perhatian mereka semua. Bahkan Hankyung sempat melirik sumber suara tersebut.

"Gawat! Itu si Dictator! Kita cukup sampai disini dulu semuanya!" perintah sang BOS, kemudian lari terbirit-birit diikuti dengan bawahannya.

"Kita selesaikan sampai disini. Kali ini kau beruntung karena Dewi Fortuna masih memihakmu," ucap Minho sebelum pada akhirnya pergi menyusul yang lainnya.

'Mereka semua kenapa? Kenapa ketakutan seperti itu? Aish, perutku..,' rintih Hankyung didalam hati.

"Ya! Gwaenchanayo?" pemilik suara itu mendekati Hankyung yang masih terkapar seperti ikan yang tersasar didaratan.

Dilihatnya Hankyung yang –mungkin- hampir sekarat. Diulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hankyung berdiri. Hankyung yang mengetahui maksud dari orang itu, akhirnya mengaitkan tangannya.

"Akh.. Aiiish..," rintih Hankyung lagi saat dirinya sudah berhasil berdiri. Mungkin bekas tendangan itu akan berbekas sampai beberapa hari selanjutnya.

"Sudut bibirmu berdarah..," kata orang itu yang ternyata seorang yeojya.

"Ah.. kalau yang ini sih.. sudah biasa..," ujar Hankyung sambil mengusap kembali sudut bibirnya.

"Walaupun sudah biasa tetap saja tidak boleh dibiarkan kan? Nanti inpeksi lho..," terang yeojya itu. "Kerumahku ne? Akan aku obati," sambungnya.

Hankyung memundurkan dirinya selangkah. "Aniyo, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri dirumahku nanti," tolah Hankyung lembut.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban pasti dari Hanyung, yeojya itu sudah menarik pergelangan tangan Hankyung dan menuju rumahnya. 'Sepertinya aku kenal dengan wilayah ini. Apa jangan-jangan?' batin Hankyung saat dirinya melihat sederetan perumahan disekelilingnya.

Tak lama, yeojya itu berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana.

"Nah, ini dia rumahku. Memang terkesan sederhana. Tapi cukup nyaman kok. Kajja," yeojya itu menarik tangan Hankyung kembali. Namun bukannya mengikuti, Hankyung malah melepaskan kaitan tangan yeojya itu dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu. Karena aku sendiri sudah sampai dirumahku," terangnya.

Yeojya itu mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Yaaah, bagaimana ne? Karena rumahku sudah tepat berada dibelakangku," Hankyung menjentikan ibu jarinya kearah belakang.

"Itu rumahmu?"

"Ne. Karena aku baru pindah kemarin lusa dan aku selalu didalam rumah baruku, mungkin kau belum mengenal siapa aku. Hari ini juga pertama kalinya aku keluar rumah di kota Seoul ini."

"Aaah, jadi kau namja yang baru pindah dari Cina itu ne? Berarti aku teman pertamamu disini ne? Siapa namamu?" tanya yeojya itu agresif.

"Ah, ne. Nama Cinaku adalah Hangeng. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Hankyung, nama Koreaku. Bangapsumnida.. umm..," Hankyung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Cinderella!" ucap yeojya itu cepat.

"Ah, ne. Bangapsumnida.. ngg.. Cinderella-ssi."

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Hankyung-ah."

"Ne, arraseo."

.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar memanggilku Cinderella selama 3 bulan penuh. Hahaha..," tawa Heechul saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Itu kan karena dulu aku ini polos dan belum mengerti apa-apa," bela Hankyung.

"Puh, polos? Memang kau masih anak kecil dulu. Dasar namja Beijing."

"Lagi pula dulu kau agresif sekali mengungkapkan bahwa kau adalah 'teman pertama'ku."

"Aish, ayolah apa saja asalkan jangan itu. Aku itu terbawa suasana tahu!"

"Ne ne.."

"PINTU GERBANG AKAN SEGERA DITUTUUUUP!"

Suara melingking(?) itu berhasil membuat Heechul dan Hankyung yang tengah asik dengan dunia mereka berdua saling pandang satu sama lain.

"HYAAAA!/HUWAAAA! JANGAN DIDUDUP DULUUU!"

.

**You're My Cinderella**

.

#**In Class**

"Fuuuh, untung tadi selamat. Hampir saja pintu gerbangnya mau ditutup," ucap Heechul tenang.

Kali ini Heechul dan Hankyung sudah berada dikelas. Tentu saja mereka tadi berhasil melewat pintu gerbang yang nyaris ditutup. Mengingat lari mereka berdua yang paling handal dikelas mereka, melewati pintu gerbang yang nyaris ditutp bukanlah hal sulit bagi mereka. Bahkan mereka pernah memenangkan perlombaan atletik. Lari 200 meter putri untuk Heechul, dan lari 400 meter putra untuk Hankyung. Hebat bukan?

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG

Bel masuk berbunyi. Sesaat semua murid kembali ketempat duduk mereka mashing-masing. 5 menit kemudian seonsaengnim datang dengan membawa banyak buku ditangannya, dan jangan lupa sebuah penggaris kayu berbentuk segitiga diatas tumpukan buku yang dibawanya. Yep, dia adalah guru matematika.

Tapi ada yang baru didalam pandangan siswa kelas XI-5 itu. Seorang yeojya berambut pirang sepunggung berjalan membuntuti seonsaengnim itu. Wajahnya sangat manis walau hanya baru dipandang sebelah. Badannya juga tak begitu berisi, atau lebih tepatnya kurus?

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan, ini Cho Eunhyuk. Dia adalah anak baru disini. Dan mulai hari ini dia akan mulai belajar dikelas ini," terang sang seonsaengnim panjang x lebar *kayak rumus MTK aja ==*

"Cho Eunhyuk, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," pinta seonsaengnim.

Yeojya itu mengangguk paham. "Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Eunhyuk imnida. Aku baru pindah dari kota sebelah. Hobiku adalah ngedance. Dan aku sudah memastikan akan masuk club dance. Mohon bimbingannya," Eunhyuk menundukan badannya member hormat.

"Baiklah Eunhyuk-ssi, mungkin anda bisa duduk dibangku belakang itu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?," seonsaengnim menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di deretan belakang. Sebuah bangku yang disebelahnya terletak sebuah jendela yang mengarahkan langsung kearah lapangan sekolah.

"Baiklah seonsaengnim," ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Hankyung. Eunhyuk memberikan senyuman gummy-smilenya dan dibalas oleh Hankyung.

"Hankyung-ssi," panggil seonsaengnim itu.

"Ne seonsaengnim?" tanya Hankyung kemudian.

"Kau antar Eunhyuk-ssi untuk berkeliling sekolah ini saat bel istirahat nanti, arraseo?"

"Ne, arraseo."

"TUNGGU SEONSAENGNIM!" suara nyaring milik Heechul berhasil mengalihkan pandangan seonsaengnim itu dari papan tulis.

"Ada apa Heechul-sshi? Kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu. Aku tidak tuli," ujar seonsaengnim itu kesal.

"Hehe, mianhaeyo seonsaengnim," cengerinya.

"Sudahlah, ada apa?" tanya seonsaengnim itu lagi.

"Begini seonsaengnim, aku boleh ikut mengantarkan Eunhyuk-ssi keliling sekolah juga tidak? Aku menganggur istirahat nanti," pinta Heechul sangat.

"Apa yang kau maksud menganggur eoh? Kau masih ada janji denganku istirahat nanti!"

Heechul menaikkan satu alisnya tak paham. "Janji? Janji apa seonsaengnim? Aku tidak mengingat punya janji dengan anda."

"Aish, kau benar-benar. Kemarin lusa ada pelajaranku kan?" tanya seonsaengnim itu.

Heechul mengangguk.

"Dan kau tidak mengerjakan tugas dariku kan?"

Heechul cengengesan.

"Dan kau..," seonsaengnim itu memberikan jeda. "Kau berjanji akan membersihkan ruang guru hari ini sebagai hukuman kan? Jangan bilang kau lupa Heechul-ssi."

Heechul kembali cengar-cengir tak jelas. Seonsaengnim itu hanya menghela napas panjang melihat pengakuan Heechul.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan belajar materi baru," kata seonsaengnim itu, melupakan permintaan Heechul.

"Jadi aku boleh ikut mengantar Eunhyuk-ssi mengitari sekolah ini kan seonsaengnim?" tanya Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Kim Heechul-ssi, kalau kau tidak mau diam, aku akan menambahkan hukumanmu nanti."

"Aiiiish, jangaaaaan.."

"Makanya diam!"

"Ne ne, seonsaengnim.."

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya BT. Hankyung yang melihat tingkah Heechul hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

'Benar-benar deh yeojya ini..,' batinnya.

.

**You're My Cinderella**

.

#**Hour Break**

Sesuai permintaan seonsaengnim tadi, Hankyung menemani Eunhyuk untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi gedung sekolah itu. Sedangkan Heechul? Sudah pasti yeojya yang satu ini sedang mengerjakan hukumannya.

"Yang ini ruang guru. Jika kita turun satu tangga dari sini, kita akan menemukan beberapa kelas X dan jika kita terus berjalan sampai bagian pojok, kita akan menemukan toilet," terang Hankyung layaknya pembimbing pariswasta.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Apa kita boleh masuk keruang guru?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

Hankyung memandang Eunhyuk tak percaya. 'Biasanya kalau anak baru, ruang guru adalah hal yang paling sungkan dikunjungi,' batinnya.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari pandangan aneh dari Hankyung langsung membatalkan niatnya. "Aah, mungkin tidak usah ne?"

"Aniyo aniyo, mungkin kita boleh masuk kedalam. Kajja," Hankyung manarik tangan Eunhyuk masuk kedalam ruang guru.

GREEEK

"Annyeong~, seonsaengnim semuanya, ini adalah siswi baru disekolah ini. Dia bilang, dia mau melihat ruang guru. Jadi kami meminta izin pada semua seonsaengnim yang ada disini," ucap Hankyung ramah.

Para seonsaengnim yang berada didalamnya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya, Heechul-ssi! Disini masih kotor! Kajja bersihkan yang benar!"

"Aish, disitu sudah bersih seonsaengnim. Kau ingin membuatku mati kecapekan?"

"Ya jangan membantah kau!"

"Nee.."

"Anu seonsaengnim. Suara ribut-ribut apa itu?" tanya Hankyung pada seorang seonsaengnim yang tengah mengoreksi lembar ulangan.

"Seperti biasa. Park seonsaengnim sedang meenghukum Kim Heechul, salah seorang muridnya," terang seonsaengnim itu.

Hankyung mengangguk. Perlahan ia mendekati sumber suara ribut itu.

"Ya. Belum selesai juga?" tanya Hankyung kepada Heechul.

Heechul yang merasa mengenal suara itu langsung memutar badannya dan mendapatkan Hankyung yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Hannie~~, Park seonsaengnim ingin membuatku mati kecapekan..," manjanya.

"Ya ya, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak Heechul!" bentak Park seonsaengnim.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Kerja yang baik ne, biar cepat selesai," ucap Hankyung menyemangati. Heechul yang mendengar kalimat penyemangat dari Hankyung tersenyum lebar. "Ne," ucapnya.

***Heechul POV***

Aiiiih, kalimat penyemangat dari Hankyung memang sangat manjur. Buktinya aku semangat lagi mengerjakan hukuman naas ini. Apa lagi aku tadi sempat memanggilnya 'Hannie' dan dia tidak menolaknya! Aih senangnyaaaa..

"Hankyung-ssi," tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan aktifitasku. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah Hankyung.

Ah, ternyata ada Eunhyuk-ssi disini. Kukira dia kesini karena mengkhawatirkanku. Tinggi sekali tingkat kepercayaan dirimu Chul.

"Hankyung-ssi, bisa antarkan aku keruang club dance?" tanya Eunhyuk-ssi. Tapi, tunggu! Apa-apaan tangannya? Kenapa berani-beraninya menarik pergelangan tangan Hankyungku?  
Oke! Mungkin Hankyung bukan –lebih tepatnya belum jadi- milikku. Tapi tangannya itu lho! Kenapa berani sekali sih? Lagi pula kenapa Hankyung tidak melepaskan tangan yeojya itu sih? Bikin kesal saja!

Puk

"Ya, pekerjaanmu belum selesai. Jangan melamun terus," tegur Park seonsaengnim. Aish, seonsaengnim yang satu ini menganggu saja. Tuh kan! Hankyung sudah pergi lagi. Dasar. Yasudah deh lebih baik kuteruskan hukumanku. Dari pada tidak selesai-selesai?

"Hankyung-ssi, Heechul-ssi itu siapanya Hankyung-ssi?" samar-samar aku mendengar Eunhyuk-ssi menanyakan hal itu.

Duh, rasanya jadi deg-degan. Bagaimana tanggapan Hankyung tentang diriku ya? Apa aku orang yang istimewa baginya?  
Oh ayolah, cepat jawab pertanyaannya Cina Oleng.

"Dia hanya teman masa kecilku."

DEG

Teman? Hanya teman masa kecil?  
Apa memang itu tanggapannya terhadapku? Jadi selama ini aku hanya dianggap teman masa kecilnya saja? Apa coklat yang kuberikan kepadanya pada saat valentine selama ini hanya dianggap coklat persahabatan?

Aish, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak? Kenapa rasanya seperti ingin menangis?

Puk

"Heechul-ssi, kala kau diam saja tidak akan selesai-selesai hukumannya," ucap Park seonsaengnim menyadarkanku.

"Ah, ne..," jawabku lemas. Entah kenapa, rasanya tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain menangis.

"Kau kenapa Heechul-ssi? Tidak enak badan? Kalau iya, kau boleh kembali kekelasmu," bujuk Park seonsaengnim.

Aku menggeleng cepat dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Ani seonsaengnim, aku akan menyelesaikan hukuman ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau kutinggal dulu," kata Park seonsaengnim lalu melangkah pergi.

Hankyung, sampai kapan aku harus memendam rasa ini? Sebenarnya apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mengerti perasaanku ini? Eottokhae Hankyung? Eottokhae?

***Heechul POV End***

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya Chap 2 selesai. Masih kepndekan? Miaaaaan T^T

Author mati-matian untuk memikirkan alur cerita ini. Sampe-sampe penjelasan guru dikelas Author gak terlalu Author tanggap . Tapi untuk Author cepet nangkep pelajaran. Terutama IPA! :D *Readers : Gak nanya Thor. Author : Ok abaikan==*.

Baiklah.. Waktunya balas Riview :3

**BaekRen** : Ini udah next :). Untuk pair HaeHyuk dan SiBum akan bermunculan sendiri sesuai alur cerita. Ikuti terus ceitanya biar gak ketinggalan OK?! *Promosi X3*

**Sha (guest)** : Ok, ini udah lanjut chingu. Sama nih, Author juga kangen sama Prince Beijing kita. Gimana kabarnya disana? Semoga aja baik deh :)

**YunieNie** : Udah lanjut nih chingu :). Tunggu Chap 3nya ne :)

**IyaSibum** : Tapi memang "akan" :). Sip, udah lanjut nih..

**Liu HeeHee** : Iya nih, masa belum pacaran udah gandengan tangan? Jadi iri dengan couple yang satu ini.


End file.
